


doves message of death

by cherryguts



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I am wtiting this early in the morning, I really love alfonse im sorry everyone that reads this, Kisses, M/M, Multi, based off the recent to last chapter that came out, instead of sleep I do this, its 2:50am yay, loving alfonse juice, mayhaps a character study, projecting onto the summoner hard, tfw ur bae dies and you go batshit crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: With a fierce fight between the prince and his future self to end their own battle, the summoner shows their pain in their own way. Soft goodbyes are inevitable.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf (Fire Emblem)/Summoner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	doves message of death

Líf and Alfonse fought both with their own strength and desire until one fell and triumphed. Their duel felt like forever—Sharena, Anna, and even you could feel the pressure of the situation. Alfonse could fall and be the one on his knees under Líf’s tall, authoritative form. To be the one under himself. You stood close by, waiting to see who would be the one to stand victorious.

The air felt cold, the sky never showed it's soft blueness since they came here, just sorrow filled grey clouds. You couldn’t hear the steady clashing of metal on metal anymore. Apprehension filled your lungs, did you really want to know who won? With your breath slow, lungs tight, and your stomach feeling full of the many thoughts swimming through your head, you and the others came around to see for yourself who had truly won this fight. Pure white swayed in the little gusts of wind, back strong and straight as he put his shining sword back in place. Alfonse was the one standing. Your heart and shoulders felt the stress melt away. As you get closer, you could make out more and more of what the two of them were saying. Líf was slouching, his eyes showing that he gave up and couldn’t fight anymore. His eyes didn’t hold the power and fierce red glow it had before. It was hurting you, truly. This wasn’t just Líf, general of the realm of the dead, but Alfonse. Your prince Alfonse. Ever since you knew that information, you felt a weight in your heart like no other. His eyes held sorrow and grief, yet anger so strong you dared to even glance his way. Alfonse felt sympathy for his other self, but Líf—Alfonse—questioned on why he felt sorry, he won, there was nothing to feel bad about. All you could think to yourself was _‘Is he only saying that because he’s finally able to let go now? To be released from this painful world that he was suffering in?’._

Líf continued to say how he lost Sharena, the people of Askr, and then he paused, his voice wavering slightly as his tired blue eyes settled on you. You felt your throat tighten. You knew what he was going to say next. What your other self and him shared. The air felt even more cold as you both stared at each other. But even though you felt frozen and cold, you smile softly at him and saw his eyes widen but a fraction. He turned his head away swiftly, his eyes now downcast. He said grimly on how he couldn’t save anyone and that grief twisted him, how he was drifted to madness, to ruin. His voice was raspy and low, eyebrows furrowed on the thought of his past actions. He looked back up, staring at everyone with hazed and tired eyes. It pained him to see how much they all resembled _his_ friends, _his_ sister, _his_ lover. They just gave him painful, longing memories. He yearned to feel warmth again. To feel your warmth that reminded him of the sweet summer winds in Askr they shared. He didn’t know what he felt anymore; after bounding himself to Hel with that disgusting contact, and spending so much time pondering by himself, his emotions began to mix over time, creating something entirely new and it ran through him like poison. He couldn’t ever undo it, and by staring at them, that poison only grew hotter. But now since he was taken down by the prince, that poison changed and only became stings and played his non existent heart strings like a soft harp melody. He didn’t mind at all now. Even after trying to chase them fruitlessly, trying to not drink defeat like he always had. He might’ve just been too drunk now to go on, truly killing him more than anything. Líf took a deep breath, gaining his composure because he sure as hell wasn’t going to cry now.

“But they all yet live in your world. Perhaps I can draw some small comfort from that..” he mumbled bittersweetly, the creases around his eyes formed as he smiled slightly. “Please, Alfonse...Ensure a happier future for your Askr.” Líf pleaded, wanting desperately for at least one happy ending. As Alfonse was promising his word to keep Askr safe and at peace, you moved from your spot, your legs taking you to Líf who was now down on his knees. They muttered your name, questioning what you were doing but you stayed quiet. A tear mark was all they could see on your rosy cheeks, maybe it got that way from the cold or you getting emotional over the man in front of you. You leveled your height to his and he watched you as you brought your hands over his mask and somehow undid it. He didn’t push you away or move, he let you do whatever you had to do. With his face fully revealed, you cupped his cheeks so delicately, you thought he would break like a freshly bloomed flower in the wind. Your heart leaped in your chest, catching in your throat. You felt so bad, so upset at yourself that you left him alone and weak. Warm tears quietly fell from your eyes, Líf put his one hand over yours, leaning into it, and the other on your tear-stained cheeks, his thumb wiping off fresh tears that fell. You whispered so many “I’m sorrys” that Líf put his thumb over your lips, your eyes felt sore and red and you didn’t care at this point. Where else at the moment will you be able to cry so freely. You had your fair share of public tears in the Order, but this was true pain that punched you right in the gut. “It’s alright,” Líf brought his hand to the back of your head, moving it so you both could touch foreheads. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Alfonse. That I died when you truly needed me the most.” you croaked out. You could feel him gently shake his head against yours, it broke his heart to hear you so upset over what he blamed himself over. It was never in a million years your fault.

“That is all over now, my dear summoner,” Líf spoke up, sincerity dripped from his mouth, “I want to say my final goodbye as I have done everything I surely could have.” He said sweetly and you stared at him with a wonder in your eyes before you tilted your head and pouted, trying not to cry again. “Nothing in the entire world nor realm, could keep me away from you, Alfonse, ever. I love you.” you whispered breathlessly on Líf’s cold lips before tenderly kissing him. It was a bittersweet kiss at most to them. You wanted to give him a last goodbye that he’ll remember and cherish, to remind him that you were here and okay. That _you_ love him and so does any other summoner that could possibly live. Líf—Alfonse—could finally feel the warmth you gave off again. The comfort he oh so desired. He relished in this, and didn’t want this feeling to ever go away. As they broke away for air, tiny smiles were shared just between the two of them.

“No matter what happens to me, I’ll always be by your side. Till the very end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this long ass story :) it took forever to write for absolutely no reason!! lol


End file.
